


heard it all before

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, College, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, bc chan was really excited >:(, kinda fluffy?, lapslock, non idol, why is soonyoung always the heartbreaker LMAO, yoo taeyang makes an appearance I love him and feel like they'd get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: chan was tired of ignoring his feeling for soonyoung





	

can't you see me as anything else besides a kid? 

"hyung." 

"mhm?" 

"go out on a date with me." chan blurts with his fists bawled up, "please." 

it was after dance practice and chan has been thinking this whole situation in his head since last night. it was the time to finally ask his beloved hyung out on a date. 

it might have taken some alcohol the night before and a hit off of mingyu's joint before he was dropped off for dance practice but here he was. 

"a date like where? do you need help with homework again?" soonyoung asks as he dabs the sweat off of his forehead. 

"no, hyung." chan says gritting through his teeth, "not at all." 

"so what kind of date?"

"I WANT TO TREAT YOU FOR LIKE A MEAL JESUS CHRIST." chan yells as he grips onto his bag, "WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME DO THAT FOR ONCE." 

soonyoung smiles softly as he caresses chan's cheek, "sure, you can treat me. text me okay?" 

and chan nods quickly in his hyung's really big, really soft, hands before he practically bolts out of the studio. he was finally going to take soonyoung out on a date and that's all he's wanted to do. 

it sounds cheesy to say he's been in love with soonyoung since he started university. 

soonyoung was the co teacher and taught a lot of his classes even though he was a co teacher. the way soonyoung could express his body with dance AND make him laugh how could he not fall in love. 

chan practically skips back to his dormitory where he finds his roommate taeyang lying on the couch. taeyang was two years older than him and a literal dance mentor to him.

"yoo taeyang! hyung guess what!" chan yells, "please guess!" 

"you asked out soonyoung hyung finally?" taeyang asks tiredly, "you're skipping chan, you only skip when something good happens."

chan pouts as joins taeyang on the couch and lays next to his sleepy hyung. taeyang turns his attention to chan with his nose practically poking his cheek. 

"tell me how you asked him out, channie. tell me all the details, kid." 

chan grins to the ceiling, "it wasn't romantic or anything and i was kind of high because mingyu was mid hotboxing when he dropped me off with hansol."

"this is already starting off shitty," 

"here me out hyung! i just basically said i wanted to treat him and he agreed to letting me take him out for a date." chan explains, "isn't that great?" 

taeyang pats chan's cheek with a small smile, "i'm happy for you, dude."

chan's phone buzzes softly in his pocket and he almost falls off from the couch trying to reach it. 

from soonyoungie hyung

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi long time since ive posted anything :( ive been busy w school and everything else and ill try and write more and more i promise ❤️❤️


End file.
